Ce qu'il reste de toi
by alea holmes
Summary: One-shot basée sur la chanson éponyme de Grégoire mon préféré avec Renan Luce Un couple Lily/Severus.


Lily prit la lettre que lui tendait le hibou, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce devait être James. C'était certainement lui. Demain, elle l'épouserait. Après de brèves fiançailles. Ils n'avaient pas voulu respecter le délai traditionnel de deux ans. Mais peu importait. Ils voulaient se marier le plus rapidement possible. Ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. James l'aimait comme un fou. Elle plus raisonnablement. Lui s'était décidé à lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Lui, l'aimait. Lui avait eu le courage de ses sentiments. Un frisson parcourut son échine, lorsqu'elle vit l'écriture. Ce n'était pas celle de James. Mais qui alors ? Elle défit le sceau et ouvrit le pli. L'écriture fine et régulière était brouillaient par des tâches. Des larmes… Qui… ?

Ce qu'il reste de toi,

_une image imprécise  
une odeur sur mon drap  
une tache sur ma chemise  
une photo perdue  
dans un étrange vide  
des détours dans ta rue  
un t-shirt, quelques rides…_

Elle se retrouva à Poudlard. Près du lac. Cet endroit… L'endroit qu'elle préférait, quand elle était étudiante, elle s'y réfugiait souvent avec… _lui_. C'était avant… Ils avaient passé de bons moments sous cet arbre. Bavardant, riant, travaillant. Qui aurait cru… ? Mais maintenant… Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand elle revit le sourire enfantin qu'il arborait quand il n'était qu'à deux. Rien qu'elle et lui…

_Ce qu'il reste de toi  
un jour de janvier  
un invisible froid  
des souvenirs à trier  
Je m'en sens incapable  
des batailles dans la neige  
un sentiment coupable  
mon âme qui te protège.  
_

Il l'avait toujours protégée. Il ne la quittait jamais des yeux. Jamais. Elle soupira. Tout ceci était loin maintenant. Elle l'avait lu dans son regard, lorsqu'il l'avait surprise avec James, en septième année. Lorsque James l'avait demandé en mariage, à la fin des examens. Un regard brûlant, brillant de quelque chose d'indéfinissable, quand il avait définitivement compris.

_  
Je mets des peurs à m'en remettre  
que des bruits, des kilomètres  
j'égare un peu ce qu'il reste de moi  
au milieu de ce qu'il reste de toi._

La voix bougea, s'éloignant peu à peu. Lily la suivit. Mais elle n'eut pas fait deux pas qu'elle se retrouva au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Une vague de souvenir l'assaillit. _Il_ l'avait récupéré ici, après cette soirée où… La nuit, ils venaient là tous les deux. Jouant sur l'insigne de préfète de la jeune fille. Passant des heures à regarder les étoiles, en faisant des projets d'avenir, devisant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à s'endormir l'un contre l'autre. Un sourire triste éclaira le visage de la jeune femme.

_Ce qu'il reste de toi  
un regard sur ce pont  
un bateau qui s'en va  
vers un autre horizon  
un pauvre jour de pluie  
seul comme des bancs publics  
le son de notre ennui  
mauvaise acoustique.  
_

Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. Lui… Elle le savait… Mais… pourquoi… ?

« Severus… pourquoi ?

_Ce qu'il reste de toi  
une aussi longue absence  
qui se moque de moi  
une éternelle danse  
un début d'utopie  
le chaos de ta peau  
dans l'enfer de mes nuits  
mon sommeil en morceau_

Elle s'effondra en larmes au sommet de la Tour. Personne. Personne n'avait su. Personne ne savait. Personne ne saurait… Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi cette chanson ? Pourquoi ces mots ? Pourquoi ce parcours dans les deux endroits qu'ils préféraient ?

_Je mes des peurs à m'en remettre  
que des bruits, des kilomètres  
j'égare un peu ce qu'il reste de moi  
au milieu de ce qu'il reste de toi._

_ Je ne voulais pas que tu oublies nos souvenirs… Tu m'as rejetée, Lily. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à t'oublier. Je n'y réussirai jamais… Ces souvenirs sont tous ce qui me reste…

Elle voulut parler mais il posa un doigt en travers de ses lèvres.

_ C'est ma faute, je le sais. Jamais je n'expierais assez mon manque de courage. Je t'aime Lily. je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu… alors que tu…

_Ce qu'il reste de toi  
un comment, un pourquoi_

je mets des peurs à m'en remettre  
que des bruits, des kilomètres  
j'égare un peu ce qu'il reste de moi  
au milieu de ce qu'il reste de toi  
je me déteste de m'accrocher à ça  


_ Lily… Mon amour…Tout va bien ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête. James la regardait, inquiet. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa. Personne ne devait savoir. Personne ne saurait.

_Mais mon cœur reste un peu à toi…_


End file.
